My Name is Keoko
by maro-chan
Summary: {Holes} Keoko Kaneyama was sent to Camp Greenlake. Being the only girl there, the others are curious, especially Zero. She has an interesting past that has yet to be discovered.
1. Olive

Author's Note This is sort of really different from the book. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Happens way before the book though.  
  
Keoko looked out the window of the bus silently. The land was barren and desolate. There seemed to holes dotted all over the landscape. That made her somewhat curious. Her dark olive eyes scanned the area quickly. A sign told her that they would soon be approaching Camp Greenlake. She couldn't see a lake.  
  
"Yo there's some new person coming here," said X-Ray, looking out at the bus that was headed towards the main camp area. Everyone's heads turned and saw it.  
  
"Wonder who it is this time, wonder what they did." mumbled Zigzag. Zero stared silently at the bus. His hole was finished, so he spit in it and walked away towards camp.  
  
Upon reaching it, he saw the bus park and a guard pull down its only occupant. What he saw made his eyes expand. It was a girl. She was really small and really thin. She looked sort of Asian, but he eyes were olive green. Her hair was black and straight and reached her shoulders. The guard pulled her into Mr. Sir's office.  
  
When the bus came to a halt, Keoko snapped back to reality. A guard pulled her out of her seat and out of the bus. She looked around slightly and noticed that there was indeed no lake. It was just another lie. The fat guard led her into an air-conditioned place. The air felt too cold for her. She was more accustomed to warm environments.  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir," said a voice. Keoko whipped her head around and saw a nasty looking man speaking to her. "This ain't no girl scout camp, so you better get used to being worked hard. You will dig one a hole a day, five feet deep and five feet wide. Here's your uniform. Give me your bag," he ordered. Keoko reluctantly handed him her bag. He looked through it and found a journal that was filled with Japanese writing and books in Japanese. There was a small ornamental fan and a stone with elegant gold characters on it. There were also several books filled with complicated- looking music. "Japanese, huh?" he asked, more as a rhetorical question. "Whatever." He handed back her bag and turned around. "Get changed." Keoko complied. When she was changed, he turned back around and called someone.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mr. Pendanski, I believe in giving every person a second chance," he said cheerfully. Keoko raised her eyebrow slightly. "Come on, girl, lets put you in your new home, group D," he said smiling. Keoko nodded once and bowed while following him. Both Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski were a little surprised at this. The Japanese were so formal.  
  
When Keoko looked upon her new home, the shabby cabin, she laughed inwardly. This was what was supposed to make her a good person? It would just turn her into an even harder cynic. She entered and saw several forms lying on the bed in a lazy, exhausted matter. All of them were male. This must have been an all male camp.  
  
"Okay everybody, we've got a new camper today, so let's make her welcome!" All the form sat up and the mention of 'her'. A girl? Group D's occupants looked at the newcomer. She was small and, in an elegant way, gorgeous.  
  
Zero looked up and saw the girl he'd seen before. She was really short!  
  
"Okay, what's your name?" asked Magnet, walking up to her. She looked at him with her piercing olive eyes, unusual for Asian people.  
  
"Kaneyama Keoko," she replied. Everyone looked at her in expressions that read 'huh?' She sighed inwardly. This would be a long punishment. "My name is Keoko. My last name is Kaneyama," she said slowly and quietly, with a bit of an accent to her voice.  
  
"You Chinese or something?" asked X-Ray. Keoko's eyes grew somewhat angry. She was not Chinese! She was Japanese! These boys couldn't even realize that. Chinese names were so different.  
  
"I am Japanese!" she said firmly and quietly.  
  
"Well, looks like you can better acquainted from here," said Mr. Pendanski. He left Keoko and the boys. She looked around warily at each one of them.  
  
"So, what's in the bag?" asked X-Ray. He snatched her bag out of her grip and looked at its contents. Zero saw her eyes narrow slightly. He knew from somewhere that Japanese people weren't as open as Americans were. X- Ray noticed her journal and brought it out. He opened it and gasped. "Whoa, this is all in like Chinese or something!" Keoko made a sound of annoyance. Why does everyone think she is Chinese? "Just joking, I know its Japanese, don't get bent," said X-Ray, hitting her arm playfully. She stood her ground. "You play piano or something?" he asked as he looked at her music books. She nodded reluctantly. "We got a piano in the Wreck Room, but it's really bad sounding. It needs a tuning or something, 'cause all the keys sound terrible." Keoko's eyes brightened suddenly. She knew how to tune pianos; her father had been a piano tuner. The rest of the boys decided to but in, since they didn't think it was fair that X-Ray get the girl all to himself.  
  
"So, what did you do?" asked Zigzag, Zero perked up. He was curious as well.  
  
"None of your business," she replied. All the boys laughed at her.  
  
"Oh, we got a feisty one here, boys," yelled Magnet. Keoko narrowed her eyes and her body tensed, as if she were going into combat stance. "I ain't gonna fight you, pretty girl," he said. Keoko did not relax.  
  
"Yo, we have to think of a name for her," said Armpit. Keoko turned to him. What was wrong with her name? She then noticed someone in the corner of the room. She turned her head and stared at him in the eye. She silently searched his eyes, and deemed him the quiet and most befriend able one in this pack. He was quiet at least, and quiet people weren't as disrespectable. "I got and idea! How about Olive? Her eyes are like green olives," he said. All the boys hooted in agreement. Keoko shook her head in her mind. Olive? She was a food now? In truth, she hated olives. They were too bitter. How ironic.  
  
That night, Keoko stared at the ceiling of the cabin in deep though. She had written in her journal already, and there was nothing else she could do. She fell asleep restlessly and prepared herself for the inevitable nightmares she was bound to have. She always had them.  
  
Five in the morning came quickly, and Keoko was already awake. She dressed and prepared herself for the hard day's work. The other boys woke up after she was finished getting ready, and they looked at her in shock.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" asked Magnet groggily. Keoko shook her head. They all just stared at her in jealousy. It was her first day, and she just HAD to be an early-riser. They had all wanted to see what she looked like all sleep tussled. It would have been an interesting sight to see such a strict person all messed up. Zero glanced at her every now and then as they walked out to get their shovels. He had already developed a slight crush, him and every other boy in Group D.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hope you liked this. Please review, and I will be happy to write another chapter!  
  
elf 


	2. Numbers

Keoko followed the crowd of boys out to where the shovels were kept in a place labeled the "library". Instead of books, there were shovels. A lot of shovels. She noticed all of the others grab them down and start to walk off with them in their hands, so she grabbed one too. They were big shovels! She followed the people of her group and watched curiously as they began to dig holes. She remembered vaguely what Mr. Sir had said. 5 feet wide and five feet deep.  
  
Keoko thrust her shovel into the dirt and grimaced slightly when it made absolutely no effect. She put her whole weight onto the shovel, which was not that much, but it finally did something. Her shovel went down slightly and she continued doing this for several moments, trying to pry up the dirt. From the outside of her hole, all that could be seen was an occasional burst of dirt.  
  
"How's it going, Olive?" called Armpit from somewhere outside her hole. She thrust up her shovel and waved it around a bit, showing that she had listened. The others laughed. Zero had finished his hole and spit into it when he noticed that Keoko was also done. Now this surprised him. No one ever finished at the same time as him and he expected her to be done much later than the rest of them. He walked over to offer a hand of help, since she would probably be stuck in her hole. Surprisingly, she sprung out quickly in one graceful jump.  
  
"You're finished already, Olive?" yelled Magnet. Keoko nodded vaguely. She may have been small, but she was a quick learner. Zero waited for her to catch up, and they both walked off towards camp. The others were surprised. Zero waited for her?  
  
Zero glanced over at Keoko and down at her hands. They were covered in blood and she seemed to be ignoring it completely.  
  
"Your hands are covered in blood," commented Zero quietly. Keoko looked at him.  
  
"Yes I know that, I plan to do something when I get back," she replied softly. When they reached back to the group D lodge, Keoko walked in and began to rummage through her backpack. Zero watched curiously as she pulled out a white piece of cloth. She dumped the rest of her canteen water onto her hands and quickly wrapped them with the white cloth. "Are you particularly interested in me washing my hands?" she asked. Zero shook his head. He was instead staring at something in her backpack. It was her math notebook. Keoko loved math, so she would continuously make up problems and answer them in her notebook, which was covered with numbers and signs. She was pretty good at it also.  
  
"Are you good at math?" asked Zero. Numbers fascinated him, but he didn't really know how to work them out, since he hadn't really learned.  
  
"I love math, therefore I guess that makes me somewhat decent at it," she replied. "Why?"  
  
"Will you teach me how to do all the figuring out things? Don't worry, I can count perfectly, just need help at figuring it out," he said. Keoko looked at him curiously. He wanted to do math? She though everyone here would hate school or anything to do with it.  
  
"Alright, I guess. Just do me one favor. Please do not call me olive, because I really hate olives," she said sincerely. Zero smiled. That was a start.  
  
"Okay, your name is Keoko right?" Keoko nodded.  
  
"Okay, lesson one starts now, as soon as I tie the knot on my hand," she said as she quickly tied the knot. "I need to know what you know, so tell me what 2+2 is please."  
  
"4, I'm not that stupid. I just need help with the big numbers is all," he replied. Keoko fetched out a piece of paper and a pencil. She gave to Zero, who took it happily. She scratched onto the paper the following problem:  
  
254+485=_____  
  
She taught him how to put the second number under the first and add them effectively. He learned this quite quickly. She then taught him how to subtract these numbers. She taught him a different way of learning math because she had learned it a different way, when she was in Japan. So instead of having to do all the numbering on paper, she taught him how to do it mentally and fairly quickly. He was eager to learn everything.  
  
After about one hour, Keoko was a completely different person. She was teaching him sternly and she was talking a lot. After two hours, Zero was learning how to solve equations like 2x + 5 = 25. This took a bit of explaining, but she did it successfully, and Zero understood after some time.  
  
"Why did you come here?" asked Zero. He was still very curious. Keoko sighed.  
  
"If I told you, you would think I was a terrible person. If I tell you, will you stop being friendly to me?" she asked back.  
  
"Of course, people have done some pretty terrible things here," he replied.  
  
"Okay, fine. I came here because I was always trying to kill myself. I did this because my father asked me to. He didn't want me because my mother dies giving birth to me. For a while, I worked with him tuning pianos in Japan, then we came here and he changed completely. He met a terrible woman and they both hated me. I could never actually succeed in killing myself because someone always found me trying. I had to go to a hospital for a long time. Then my father disowned me completely and I was alone. His new wife was a little more kind, I still hate her, but she gave me some money and then she turned me out. I still tried to kill myself after that, and then the hospital managers decided to send me here. They didn't know where to put me, and here I am now," she concluded. She said this all with a neutral face. "Plus, I got in a lot of trouble for slapping my stepmother once, but I think I got punished a lot worse," laughed Keoko. Zero's eyes were completely wide and he was silent. That really was terrible. But it wasn't her fault. She hadn't done anything.  
  
"You aren't a terrible person. He is. Your father is a terrible person. It wasn't your fault that your mother died."  
  
"Yes it was. Even though I hate to admit it, she would still be alive if I had never been born," replied Keoko. Her eyes took on a sad, dull gleam. "Anyways, can you show me to the piano? I really want to see it!"  
  
"I guess so. Come on, it's in the Wreck Room," Zero led her to the Wreck Room and she quickly tied a rope around her waist. The orange suit was far too big.  
  
When Keoko first set eyes on the piano, she immediately rushed over. It was an Everett piano. If properly taken care of, it would probably sound okay. She didn't really like Everett pianos, but t would have to do. She took the lid off the old instrument and peered in. All the strings were in tact, but they were severely too loose and the hammers were falling off.  
  
A group of boys crowded around her curiously, but she ignored them. She was busy cleaning the hammers with the sleeve of her shirt. She tightened the strings and polished them as best she could. She worked her way down until she got a good look at the pedals. They needed work. She fixed them as best she could and occasionally played chords to test the sound. It took her about an hour to actually get the piano clean, and even longer to get the sound nice. But in the end, it began to sound incredible.  
  
"Dude, the chick fixed the piano," whispered Armpit. As he said that, her pant legs rode up a bit and people could see a bit of her thin legs. They had red welts on them, as if she had been whipped or something.  
  
Keoko was working on the piano when suddenly she heard murmuring all around her. She turned around and noticed everyone was staring at her leg. She looked down and noticed that her pant leg had gone up a bit and everyone could see her scars. Keoko immediately ran out of the room angry. Zero followed her quickly.  
  
"Keoko wait!" he yelled after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What do you want?" she said, suddenly stopping. Her face was completely neutral.  
  
"I want to talk to you. Why are their scars on your legs?"  
  
"I used to like inflicting pain on myself. It made me feel better, alright?" she said. Zero's eyes did his trademark expanding motion.  
  
"Zero, do not be angry with me please. I told you that I wasn't the best person, so please don't go against me now! Onegai!" she pleaded, completely unaware that she had switched to Japanese.  
  
"What was the last word you just said?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I meant please," she said, laughing suddenly. She burst out laughing and dropped onto the ground, still laughing. Zero looked nervous and concerned. She was clutching her stomach laughing.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"I was acting so serious! It was so funny! I was acting dramatic like a gossipy little girl," she gasped between breaths. Zero's eyes widened. She was definitely different. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and took off towards the cabin. By then, the rest of the boys had come out and wanted to converse with 'Olive'. She was still pretty gorgeous to them.  
  
Keoko reached the cabin and began violently kicking the wall. It wasn't fair! Why was she so stupid? She kept venting her anger out on the wall until she fell in a heap on the floor. She sat there fuming silently until she eventually fell asleep right on the floor. That was how the boys of group D found her and Magnet scooped her up and put her on her cot. She was still asleep, but her breathing was very quiet. Zero shook his head slightly. She definitely needed some help.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! I had to write it late because I had to finish my math homework. It was hard, but I liked it. I like math! Anyways..I'm kind of tired right now. ZzZZZzZzzzZzZZzzZzZzzZ 


	3. Discord

Author's Note  
  
I think I might have been a bit unclear about the time period of this book, sorry! It is before Stanley came. Sorry if I happened to confuse anyone!!! Also, Zero talks to Keoko so much because he can't really talk to anyone else. I say this because both of them are kind of similar. A bit of background on Zero also: Zero came to Camp Greenlake a long time before Stanley, then he was allowed to, in a short period of time (about one day) he stole the shoes and ended up at Camp Greenlake again, where he was with Stanley. This is before he stole the shoes and was allowed out.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Keoko rose quietly, earlier than the others again. She felt slightly confused when she had found herself on her cot, but had dismissed it. It wasn't really something that important. She got dressed quickly and scribbled a few notes in her journal, most of them about the piano at camp. She was eager to play it, as she had worked quite hard in tuning and repairing it. She put her small journal away when all the others had begun to wake up. They scrambled about for a few minutes before one commented.  
  
"Olive, how is it that you wake up so early?" asked Armpit, tone slightly slurred from sleepiness. Keoko made the first sarcastic remark of her time spent at Camp Greenlake.  
  
"You don't actually expect me to dress in front of you, do you?" she asked, laughing mentally. A lot of the occupants of Group D burst out laughing at Armpit, who might have blushed, even Zero had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Soon, the heat of the day found everyone digging harshly at the under nourished soil, if you could really call it that. The sun was beginning to make itself present in the horizon and more heat was to come to the diggers.  
  
Keoko was grumpily shoving her shovel into the soil, when a small critter made itself known to her by squeaking loudly. It was some sort of mouse. She smiled slightly and looked at it. It was rather cute. She brought one finger down to the soil and waited quietly for it to come to her. It did, and it nuzzled her finger affectionately. Keoko removed the cap from her canteen and poured some water into it, which she put down for the mouse. It drank it graciously. She smiled again, this time more fully, and began digging her hole again.  
  
She was finished shortly after and walked back to camp with Zero beside her once again. They both seemed to finish at similar moments. Keoko was unaware that the little mouse was following her until Zero commented on it.  
  
"You have a mouse following you, Keoko," he said with a hint of amusement. Keoko turned around, and lo and behold, the mouse was there. She laughed.  
  
"I know you just want water, little mouse, so I guess I will allow you to follow me. But since you are following uninvited, I will have to name you. I shall call you Tomo. Because Tomo means friend, and you are my friend now!" she said in mock demand. Zero was slightly surprised. She seemed so warm with the mouse, not cold and sad when she was around others.  
  
"What is 2876 plus 9834? Do not write it down," said Keoko. She was proving to be a stern teacher indeed. Zero thought for a few moments, about 4 seconds actually.  
  
"12710," he replied.  
  
"You are correct." Keoko continued this as a warm up for about 15 minutes, with subtraction involved. He was a bit slower at subtraction, but that was quite understandable. She taught him all about substitution next. She wrote on a piece of paper the following equation: 2x + 2y; when x = 2 and y = 3. He caught on fast enough.  
  
"The answer would be 10, right?" Zero asked, a bit uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, do you know what to do with negative numbers?" Zero shook his head, so Keoko proceeded to teach him the values of negative numbers. "A negative times a positive is always a negative. A positive times a negative is always a negative. A negative times a negative is always a positive, and finally, a positive times a positive is a positive. I suggest you write this down," she concluded. Tomo was watching silently, occasionally sitting on Zero's paper and looking at the both of them with warm, watery black eyes. At times like these, both would smile, signifying laughter. The rest of the crew tramped as Keoko was packing up all her math material and pencils.  
  
"So, what's up Olive?" asked Zigzag, plopping down beside her. The boys suddenly surrounded her. She decided to answer this question.  
  
"Obviously not your IQ," she replied. It took a few seconds for the insult to take place, until they suddenly roared in laughter.  
  
"That's funny! Never knew you had an attitude, I'm proud of you!" said X- Ray, thumping her on the arm. Keoko rolled her eyes mentally. They were so weird. She liked Zero; he was quiet and not really intimidating. She looked at Zero again; he was staring at the wall. He was cute. Whoa, where did those thoughts come from? Asked Keoko to herself.  
  
"So, you gonna go play the piano?" asked Armpit. Keoko brightened immediately.  
  
"Yes, please show me!" said Keoko. They led her to the Wreck Room, and she sat down on the piano bench, her fingers hovering over the piano for a moment.  
  
"Play something fast!" said someone, she did not know whom. Well, she decided to play something fast, as they had asked.  
  
Her fingers zoomed across the keyboard as the melody of the Third movement of Moonlight Sonata came out. (Author's Note: It's by Beethoven, but this isn't the slow, relaxing Moonlight Sonata, it's a really fast, different thing. If you get a chance to hear it, you should!). Everyone's faces mirrored awe as she continued. Zero even had a look of shock on her face. She was good! Mr. Sir suddenly came storming in. He came over and sharply closed the piano lid, right on her fingers. Keoko yelled and pulled her hand out. They would definitely have some several bruises on them.  
  
"What the hell are you playing?" he asked. She was nursing her hands.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am playing the third movement of Moonlight Sonata, and you did not have to close the piano lid on my hand!" She said, slightly angry. Mr. Sir kind of popped. He grabbed her by her collar and pulled her up.  
  
"Don't play that damn piano, got it?" he yelled. Keoko didn't answer. He shook her hard and dropped her on the ground. Her head banged into the bench and her world went black.  
  
Everyone was staring at Mr. Sir in shock. Why had he overreacted? Zero's eyes were wide and he went over to Keoko and tried to wake her up. Zigzag came, along with the other Group D people and they carried her back to the cabin. This girl got in so much trouble!  
  
Keoko woke up, and at first her vision was really hazy, then it outlined to several faces peering down at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked X-Ray. He sounded like he was actually worried. Keoko didn't want to nod, she had a bad headache.  
  
"Kuso," she muttered. It was a Japanese swear word. Her head really hurt! "My head hurt amount big," she said. When she was nervous or hurt, she tended to forget a bit of English and speak as though she had just learned the language again. The boys looked at her in confusion. "Head hurt," she said again. Zero put a wet washcloth over a nasty bruise forming on her forehead. "Sir san no baka!" she said angrily. (Stupid Mr. Sir).  
  
"Why did the bug guy get so worked?" asked Zigzag to Armpit. He shrugged. Keoko was still muttering dark and none too polite phrases in Japanese as she attempted to sit up. She suddenly yelled as she sat up.  
  
"ITAI!!!!" She yelled. (OUCH). She clutched her head and closed her eyes tightly. Zero dabbed the cloth over her bruise and she pushed his hand away.  
  
"Do not put thing on it!" she said. She kind of fell off the bed slightly and crawled over to her bag. In it she had some basic first aid things, most of them herbal remedies. One was a small jar that she pulled out and began rubbing some of the contents on her bruise and sore fingers. The sky outside was dark and Keoko crawled under her covers, changed under them, and threw out her orange suit. She curled up into a little ball, still muttering in Japanese, and tried to fall asleep. She did this all in front of the boys of Group D, and they had to crack a smile. She was, for lack of a better word, adorable, even if she did have a stern attitude.  
  
Author's Note: I'll explain later why Mr. Sir got so worked up. Don't worry, there's a reason! Tomo will turn up more in the next chapter. Please review! Thank you to those who reviewed me! 


	4. 

Author's Note  
  
I think I might have been a bit unclear about the time period of this book, sorry! It is before Stanley came. Sorry if I happened to confuse anyone!!! Also, Zero talks to Keoko so much because he can't really talk to anyone else. I say this because both of them are kind of similar. A bit of background on Zero also: Zero came to Camp Greenlake a long time before Stanley, then he was allowed to, in a short period of time (about one day) he stole the shoes and ended up at Camp Greenlake again, where he was with Stanley. This is before he stole the shoes and was allowed out.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Keoko rose quietly, earlier than the others again. She felt slightly confused when she had found herself on her cot, but had dismissed it. It wasn't really something that important. She got dressed quickly and scribbled a few notes in her journal, most of them about the piano at camp. She was eager to play it, as she had worked quite hard in tuning and repairing it. She put her small journal away when all the others had begun to wake up. They scrambled about for a few minutes before one commented.  
  
"Olive, how is it that you wake up so early?" asked Armpit, tone slightly slurred from sleepiness. Keoko made the first sarcastic remark of her time spent at Camp Greenlake.  
  
"You don't actually expect me to dress in front of you, do you?" she asked, laughing mentally. A lot of the occupants of Group D burst out laughing at Armpit, who might have blushed, even Zero had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Soon, the heat of the day found everyone digging harshly at the under nourished soil, if you could really call it that. The sun was beginning to make itself present in the horizon and more heat was to come to the diggers.  
  
Keoko was grumpily shoving her shovel into the soil, when a small critter made itself known to her by squeaking loudly. It was some sort of mouse. She smiled slightly and looked at it. It was rather cute. She brought one finger down to the soil and waited quietly for it to come to her. It did, and it nuzzled her finger affectionately. Keoko removed the cap from her canteen and poured some water into it, which she put down for the mouse. It drank it graciously. She smiled again, this time more fully, and began digging her hole again.  
  
She was finished shortly after and walked back to camp with Zero beside her once again. They both seemed to finish at similar moments. Keoko was unaware that the little mouse was following her until Zero commented on it.  
  
"You have a mouse following you, Keoko," he said with a hint of amusement. Keoko turned around, and lo and behold, the mouse was there. She laughed.  
  
"I know you just want water, little mouse, so I guess I will allow you to follow me. But since you are following uninvited, I will have to name you. I shall call you Tomo. Because Tomo means friend, and you are my friend now!" she said in mock demand. Zero was slightly surprised. She seemed so warm with the mouse, not cold and sad when she was around others.  
  
"What is 2876 plus 9834? Do not write it down," said Keoko. She was proving to be a stern teacher indeed. Zero thought for a few moments, about 4 seconds actually.  
  
"12710," he replied.  
  
"You are correct." Keoko continued this as a warm up for about 15 minutes, with subtraction involved. He was a bit slower at subtraction, but that was quite understandable. She taught him all about substitution next. She wrote on a piece of paper the following equation: 2x + 2y; when x = 2 and y = 3. He caught on fast enough.  
  
"The answer would be 10, right?" Zero asked, a bit uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, do you know what to do with negative numbers?" Zero shook his head, so Keoko proceeded to teach him the values of negative numbers. "A negative times a positive is always a negative. A positive times a negative is always a negative. A negative times a negative is always a positive, and finally, a positive times a positive is a positive. I suggest you write this down," she concluded. Tomo was watching silently, occasionally sitting on Zero's paper and looking at the both of them with warm, watery black eyes. At times like these, both would smile, signifying laughter. The rest of the crew tramped as Keoko was packing up all her math material and pencils.  
  
"So, what's up Olive?" asked Zigzag, plopping down beside her. The boys suddenly surrounded her. She decided to answer this question.  
  
"Obviously not your IQ," she replied. It took a few seconds for the insult to take place, until they suddenly roared in laughter.  
  
"That's funny! Never knew you had an attitude, I'm proud of you!" said X- Ray, thumping her on the arm. Keoko rolled her eyes mentally. They were so weird. She liked Zero; he was quiet and not really intimidating. She looked at Zero again; he was staring at the wall. He was cute. Whoa, where did those thoughts come from? Asked Keoko to herself.  
  
"So, you gonna go play the piano?" asked Armpit. Keoko brightened immediately.  
  
"Yes, please show me!" said Keoko. They led her to the Wreck Room, and she sat down on the piano bench, her fingers hovering over the piano for a moment.  
  
"Play something fast!" said someone, she did not know whom. Well, she decided to play something fast, as they had asked.  
  
Her fingers zoomed across the keyboard as the melody of the Third movement of Moonlight Sonata came out. (Author's Note: It's by Beethoven, but this isn't the slow, relaxing Moonlight Sonata, it's a really fast, different thing. If you get a chance to hear it, you should!). Everyone's faces mirrored awe as she continued. Zero even had a look of shock on her face. She was good! Mr. Sir suddenly came storming in. He came over and sharply closed the piano lid, right on her fingers. Keoko yelled and pulled her hand out. They would definitely have some several bruises on them.  
  
"What the hell are you playing?" he asked. She was nursing her hands.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am playing the third movement of Moonlight Sonata, and you did not have to close the piano lid on my hand!" She said, slightly angry. Mr. Sir kind of popped. He grabbed her by her collar and pulled her up.  
  
"Don't play that damn piano, got it?" he yelled. Keoko didn't answer. He shook her hard and dropped her on the ground. Her head banged into the bench and her world went black.  
  
Everyone was staring at Mr. Sir in shock. Why had he overreacted? Zero's eyes were wide and he went over to Keoko and tried to wake her up. Zigzag came, along with the other Group D people and they carried her back to the cabin. This girl got in so much trouble!  
  
Keoko woke up, and at first her vision was really hazy, then it outlined to several faces peering down at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked X-Ray. He sounded like he was actually worried. Keoko didn't want to nod, she had a bad headache.  
  
"Kuso," she muttered. It was a Japanese swear word. Her head really hurt! "My head hurt amount big," she said. When she was nervous or hurt, she tended to forget a bit of English and speak as though she had just learned the language again. The boys looked at her in confusion. "Head hurt," she said again. Zero put a wet washcloth over a nasty bruise forming on her forehead. "Sir san no baka!" she said angrily. (Stupid Mr. Sir).  
  
"Why did the bug guy get so worked?" asked Zigzag to Armpit. He shrugged. Keoko was still muttering dark and none too polite phrases in Japanese as she attempted to sit up. She suddenly yelled as she sat up.  
  
"ITAI!!!!" She yelled. (OUCH). She clutched her head and closed her eyes tightly. Zero dabbed the cloth over her bruise and she pushed his hand away.  
  
"Do not put thing on it!" she said. She kind of fell off the bed slightly and crawled over to her bag. In it she had some basic first aid things, most of them herbal remedies. One was a small jar that she pulled out and began rubbing some of the contents on her bruise and sore fingers. The sky outside was dark and Keoko crawled under her covers, changed under them, and threw out her orange suit. She curled up into a little ball, still muttering in Japanese, and tried to fall asleep. She did this all in front of the boys of Group D, and they had to crack a smile. She was, for lack of a better word, adorable, even if she did have a stern attitude.  
  
Author's Note: I'll explain later why Mr. Sir got so worked up. Don't worry, there's a reason! Tomo will turn up more in the next chapter. Please review! Thank you to those who reviewed me! 


End file.
